


Taking bandori nsfw prompts

by 124816



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Hikawa Sayo, Trans Ichigaya Arisa, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/124816/pseuds/124816
Summary: Just as the title says, details on first chapter.Edit: I thought it was obvious by the rules I set up but transphobes gtfo, you’ll only fuel me with spite.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! I wanna get better at writing nsfw stuff so I'm gonna be taking some prompts, but first some ground rules:

  * No incest
  * No rape/non-con/dub-con
  * No Pareo or Chu2
  * No prompts with slurs
  * No self-inserts
  * Only will be taking prompts from comments on the first chapter
  * EDIT: please leave your prompts on chapter 4 from now on.



I probably won't be doing every single prompt that I get and will upload only when I have the time to do so. Also I could stop taking prompts if it gets too overwhelming.

Edit: I forgot to add, if possible write your comments as: ship + prompt!

I'll be waiting for your prompts!


	2. Tsugumi/Sayo (trans!Sayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon

She shouldn't be surprised things turned out the way they did, it was as if the world had conspired for this moment to happen. Her parents were out of the city to attend one of Pastel Palette's lives, the last on their latest tour, she had stayed behind, Roselia's next live was approaching and she wasn't about to skip practice. However it wasn't as if she wouldn't indulge in some quality time with her girlfriend. She invited Tsugumi to a sleepover, they both had been busy lately, unable to spend time together, so it seemed like a good idea.

But there was something she hadn't taken into consideration: their sleeping arrangements. Sayo was sitting on her bed, already dressed on her night clothes waiting for Tsugumi to come back from changing. They had spent a nice evening, cooking together and watching some movies, but after the younger girl had yawned one time too many, they decided it was a good time to go to bed, which brought her to her current predicament. She had no spare futon since they rarely had friends over, she could probably just sleep in Hina's room but that could be rude without her permission, unlike her twin, Sayo respected her sister's personal space, especially since she wasn't home. That left her with one option: the couch. She could grab some spare blankets from her closet and head to the living room, if she did so she would be able to wake up without alerting Tsugumi and surprise her with breakfast on bed, would pancakes be fine? Or would her girlfriend prefer some omurice with some cute hearts drawn with ketchup? It was not too late, she could still practice drawing hearts for a couple of hours before bed and...

"Sayo-san?" a hand waving in front of her face startled her "S-sorry!"

"T-tsugumi-san, I didn't hear you come back..." she could feel the heat rise on her cheeks.

"I knocked before coming in but you were spacing out, I was wondering if there was something wrong?" her girlfriend had a worried expression on her face, Sayo knew in that moment she couldn't just stand up and go sleep on the couch, even if she had a proper reasons, Tsugumi would probably worry it was her fault and she didn't want to burden her girlfriend in any way, there was nothing wrong about just sleeping next to each other, even if the ended up cuddling it's not like it hadn't happen in the past, Sayo remembered a sleepy Tsugumi cuddling on her side just some minutes ago, she was just too cute she could... A couple of brown eyes entered her field of vision.

"You're doing it again" Tsugumi said with a gentle smile and Sayo could feel the full-on blush on her cheeks.

"I apologize, I must be more tired than I thought" she said, raising from the bed "Please, make yourself comfortable" Tsugumi climbed onto bed while Sayo turned off the lights.

Once they both settled on bed, Sayo found herself lost on what to do: should she give her back to Tsugumi out of respect? Should she hold her? Would that be too inappropriate? A giggle broke her out from her line of thought, she turned to face Tsugumi. Her girlfriend had a nervous smile on her face, and thanks to the moonlight sleeping through the window she could see the faint redness of her cheeks.

"We're kind of hopeless, aren't we?" had she been so enraptured on her own worries to notice her girlfriend having the same struggle? Sayo allowed herself to smile.

"I guess we are '' Tsugumi smiled, letting her hand find Sayo's, interlocking their fingers. Soft delicate fingers fitted perfectly into long rough ones, the guitarist brought their intertwined hands closer to her, brushing a light kiss against the back of Tsugumi's hand. Sayo knew it was silly to have all these doubts, their relationship had been nothing but ----

Tsugumi leaned in, barely brushing her lips against Sayo's only for the other girl to press more firmly into her. The guitarrist often wondered if the thrill of kissing her girlfriend would ever fade away and prayed it wouldn't, she treasured every kiss they had, from their first one, clumsily given one night on their way from Circle, to those that seemed to grow bolder everytime they found themselves with some lingering time. Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Sayo's neck, pulling her closer, it was a familiar motion that put her at ease, feeling her girlfriend's hand tangle on her hair. Sadly they had to part eventually to catch their breath, Sayo took the opportunity to begin to leave small kisses down Tsugumi's throat, she could feel her breath hitch and her hands pull a little tighter on her hair. She moved her own hands down her girlfriend's back, settling on her hips, pulling her closer. These motions were still familiar for the pair, Sayo expected Tsugumi to pull her back up again for another kiss before the would call it a night, per their usual makeouts, but unlike their usual hurried routine, they had a lot more time on their side this time.

As Sayo trailed a path up to her girlfriend's ear, Tsugumi hooked a leg up the guitarist's hips pulling her closer which made Sayo take note of a very embarrassing situation happening on her pants. She pulled away from Tsugumi as if electrified, leaving her girlfriend trying to catch up with what happened, and as she did, a visibly blush rushed to her cheeks.

"Tsugumi-san, please forgive my inappropriate behavior!"

"S-Sayo-san I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!"

They both stared at each other before breaking into a smile, it seemed they were indeed really hopeless after all.

Sayo could see the gears on her girlfriend's head turning so she waited for her to speak first, she could use the time to cool down.

"Sayo-san..." Tsugumi's voice was hushed as if fearing someone might overhear "D-did you not like it?"

So much for cooling down, the guitarist wanted nothing else but to disappear on that instant, but that would have been rude. Their relationship was a steady one and it was only natural for them to move to the next stage, and if Sayo was being sincere, there was no one she would like to take that step with.

"I-I did like it" she answered "But I don't want you to feel like we must rush things..."

Tsugumi smiled "I liked it too" she looked off to the side "I just don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable"

Sayo took her girlfriend's hand on her own, as long as they were together she was sure things would turn out fine.

"We can just take it to wherever we feel comfortable. Communication is a key element for a successful relationship, so we can just tell each other what to do..." Tsugumi's gaze returned to meet Sayo and she could see that small shine on her eyes, the one her friends described as her being 'tsugurific'. She was startled when her girlfriend suddenly sat up, taking the guitarist's hands and pulling them beneath her night shirt.

"Sayo-san, please touch me..." her voice came out in a breathy whisper and Sayo's brain stopped functioning. She could see a cute blush make its way up Tsugumi's face, her brain catching up with what she had done, she hid her face in her hands letting out a whine "I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Tsugumi-san..." the keyboardist's breath hitched when she felt Sayo's hand move a little higher "Is this ok?" she could only nod in return, lifting her face from her hands she was met with Sayo's determined face. She smiled, her girlfriend always put her all in everything she did and it seemed like this wasn't the exception.

Sayo trailed her hands up Tsugumi's sides, slowly, making sure to pay attention to her girlfriend's comfort. She reached her girlfriend's breasts, groping them gently, the rough pads of Sayo's fingers making her nipples harden, Tsugumi let out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She knew her breasts were not very large and with Sayo's hands, being a little bit larger than her own, it was easy for the guitarist to fit them perfectly into her hands, squeezing them gently, occasionally letting her fingers play with her nipples, pinching them a little. Tsugumi felt some disappointment when Sayo took her hand from under her night shirt, she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend sit up.

"May I?" Sayo asked, toying with the buttons of Tsugumi's night shirt. She nodded and the guitarist started to slowly unbutton the light yellow shirt, her hands trembling a little as she did so. Soon she found herself facing Tsugumi's breast, the blush that tinted her cheeks spreaded down her chest too, making such an alluring sight on the moonlit room. Sayo gently pushed Tsugumi into her back, before starting to pepper kisses down her neck. Tsugumi could feel Sayo's teeth sink just above her clavicle, making her moan, the bite was followed by a gentle kiss and Sayo proceeded downwards, until she reached one of her nipples. Sayo sucked earnestly at the small mount while her hands wandered down Tsugumi's abdomen. The keyboardist couldn't keep quiet anymore, her moans and the sound of wet kisses being spread across her chest filled the room. The guitarist gave the same treatment to her other breast, taking her nipple between her teeth and biting slightly. Tsugumi's hands tangled on her girlfriend's hair, pulling her closer, asking for more.

One of Sayo's hands found its way between Tsugumi's legs, feeling her up over her pajama pants, Tsugumi pulled a little harder on her hair.

"S-Sayo-san, please..." Tsugumi desentagled one of her hands from Sayo's hair to try to push her pants down, the guitarist got the hint and sat down properly between her girlfriend's legs. She took a second to admire the girl laying in front of her. A beautiful blush spread across her heaving chest, marked with lovebites , her heavy lidded eyes focused on her, she was a sight from heaven. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of Tsugumi's pants, pulling them down, along with her underwear, she did so slowly, leaving Tsugumi plenty of room to stop her if she wanted. She didn't and Sayo was soon facing her naked girlfriend, laying on her bed. She couldn't help but stare, the moonlight coming through her window hit just right so she could see brown curls glistening from arousal. She most had stared longer than she though because she felt Tsugumi's hand curl around her wrist, bringing it closer to her core until Sayo could faintly feel the wetness on the back of her hand "Please..." how could she deny her girlfriend's breathy plead.

She slowly ran her thumb across her folds, making Tsugumi let out a shaky moan. Sayo wouldn't admit it but, despite her embarrassment, she had read up a little bit in preparation once she noticed their make up sessions started extending but she couldn't imagine she would be trying to put it into practice this soon. She spread Tsugumi's folds, exposing her clit to her, she brushed a tentative finger over the mount, making the keyboardist grip the bed sheets for some kind of leverage, Sayo repeated the motion a couple of times, gathering some of the newfound moisture to lubricate her movements. Tsugumi's moans filled the room, one of Sayo's finger started circling her entrance before it tentably entered her, barely up to her first knuckle.

"Tsugumi..." she looked up to her girlfriend for confirmation and only received an eager nod as answer, so she slowly pressed on, feeling how her finger was embraced by warm. She stayed still once her finger once fully buried inside her girlfriend, giving her time to adjust to the sensation. One of the keyboardist's hand found her way to the front of Sayo's shirt, pulling her closer into an embrace that the guitarist accepted gladly. Sayo peppered her girlfriend's face with kisses, hoping to help her relax.

"You.. You can move..." Tsugumi's voice came out on a breathy puff against Sayo's ear. She slowly curved her finger inside her girlfriend and Tsugumi wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. She slowly pulled her finger out and back in, feeling her girlfriend's walls tighten around it.

"Tsugumi..." she whispered on her ear "I can feel you around me..." all the answer she got was a high pitched moan, she picked up the pace, pumping in and out of her girlfriend at a steady pace only slowing down to add a second finger, spreading Tsugumi further ""Is this good?" a nod against the side of her head, she picked the pace once again, going faster, encouraged by Tsugumi's shaky moans on her ear. She could feel her girlfriend's walls tightening around her as she thrusted faster, she allowed her thumb to brush against her clit, it took only a couple of strokes before Tsugumi came, her hands clawing at Sayo's nightshirt. The guitarist eased her fingers out of her girlfriend, planting open mouthed kisses along her neck while she waited for the keyboardist to come down from her high.

Sayo felt a hand cupping her cheek, Tsugumi pulled her into a lazy kiss that slowly escalated into a more passionate one. The finally had to separate to catch their breath. "W-was that good?" Sayo asked, suddenly self conscious about her performance, Tsugumi giggled, it was so like her to worry about those things in a time like this.

"It was' ' Tsugumi gave her another peck on the lips "But you didn't..." both of their stares went down to Sayo's pants where a prominent tent was visible. Sayo quickly sat up, covering herself "Tsugumi-san, I-I'm sorry, I..." she knew it was silly of her to feel embarrassed now, just when a few minutes before she was fingering her girlfriend, she could still feel the wetness on her fingers and...

"Sayo..." she looked up to her girlfriend laying in front of her. Tsugumi spread her legs a little farther and let her hand slowly brush against her folds "I want you..." Sayo just stared for a couple of seconds, before she started to remove her own clothes. She decided to keep her shirt on, for now she felt more comfortable that way, so she started taking off her pants, throwing them across the room, she was about to do the same with her underwear when a realization hit her. She stayed still long enough that Tsugumi sat up, and gently touched her arm trying to get her attention "S-sayo-san... Was... Was that too much?" Sayo shook her head in denial.

"I-I just..." Sayo looked away, the blush on her cheeks deepening "I'm not prepared for this..." Tsugumi frowned slightly before realization hit her, her own blush growing stronger. It was understandable, neither of them had expected their night would take this turn of events. But still, she couldn't just leave her girlfriend like this, not after she had made her feel so good.

"Tsugumi-san?!" Sayo was surprised when Tsugumi pushed her back, before straddling her, she could feel her girlfriend's wetness through her underwear "What are you...?"

"Is this ok?" Tsugumi asked, thrusting her hips a little, Sayo let out a strangled moan.

"Yes..." Tsugumi moved slowly, she could feel Sayo's warm through the thin layer of cloth between them. Rough hands made her way to Tsugumi's hips, and she started to move a little faster. The guitarist started to move her hips, meeting each of Tsugumi's thrusts. With the growing wetness between them Sayo could clearly feel her girlfriend's folds rubbing against her, it was an entrancing sight seeing her girlfriend on top of her, her small breast bouncing with each thrust.

Sayo could feel her orgasm approaching, which it was only natural after waiting for so long, but she could see Tsugumi getting lost in the sensations too, she wondered if she could make her cum again.

Tsugumi let out a surprised yelp when she felt their positions being flipped, she was now on her back while Sayo positioned herself between her legs. Before she could utter a word the guitarist started thrusting against her, the guitarist placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips to gain some leverage and thrust faster. Sayo bit her lower lip, trying to keep her moans in check, her eyes transfixed on where her body rubbed against Tsugumi's. A hand tugged at the front of her shirt, calling for her attention. She looked up at her girlfriend's face, her eyes closed in pleasure, small whispers begging for more escaping her lips, so Sayo gave her more. She moved one of her hands from her hips to rub at her clit without slowing down her movements, soon she felt a new wave of wetness as Tsugumi came again, her girlfriends moans of pleasure, together with the sight of the dark spot on the front her underwear from Tsugumi's arousal was enough to tip her over the edge after a couple of rougher thrusts. She collapsed on top of Tsugumi, trying to catch her breath, she had never felt such pleasure on her own, her girlfriend was really something else.

She felt Tsugumi wrap her arms around her, leaving little kisses on the side of her face that she could reach, she could feel the smile on her lips.

"Sayo-san" Tsugumi whispered on her ear "I love you"

Sayo smiled and kissed her way up Tsugumi's neck until she reached her ear.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than what I originally planned, I'll try to get to the point faster in future chapters, unless you like something like this. Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave your prompts on the first chapter.


	3. Kasumi/Arisa (living together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Perlen: KasuAri with trans girl Arisa - adult life/living together

The light coming through the curtains was bright enough to indicate Kasumi just how late it was, she was grateful she finally had a day when she could sleep in. She had spend the last couple of weeks streched thin, who would had thought opening their own studio would be so much work, definetly not her past self when Tae came up to her with the proposition one night she was over for dinner over a year prior. It had been a rough journey but she was grateful for always having her wife's shoulder to lean on, speaking of which…

She snuggled closer to Arisa, wraping her arms around her from behind. She had spend a lot of time searching for that sparkling heart pounding sensation and, even though, there were many things through the years that made her feel that way none of them compared to the feeling of knowing she got to spend the rest of her days with Arisa. Much to Arisa chagrin, no one was surprised when they anounced their engagement, most of their friends thought it was about time for them to tie the knot. Arisa had been radiant on their wedding day even when she (absolutely did not) cry when it was time to exchange vows.

She felt Arisa stir on her arms, settling closer to her.

"Morning, Arisa" Kasumi whispered on her wife's ear, even though she wasn't sure if it was still morning. Arisa let out a sleepy hum and reached out to pull Kasumi close enough that she could deposit a kiss just below her jawline.

"Morning…" Kasumi let out a delighted giggle at her sleepy voice, and mostly as a reflex, Arisa's hand that had reached to pull in Kasumi pinched her cheek lightly.

"Arisa~ meanie~" she whined, burying her face on the crook of Arisa's neck. An idea for a counter attack came to her. She lightly grazed her teeth on the sensitive spot below her wife's ear, earning her a shiver, she started to pepper light kisses down her neck, from below the ear down to the part of the shoulder exposed by her oversized night shirt. Her hands did the proper and started moving below her shirt, slowly tracing patterns on Arisa's abdomen. The slow caresses started going upwards until they reached her breast, she barely touched Arisa's nipples but she could feel them get hard at the contact. She kept her touch light without stopping her ministrations to Arisa's neck.

"Kasumi…" Arisa let out in a breathy voice "stop teasing…"

"Oh?" the teasing tone in Kasumi's voice was evident "did you miss me, Arisa?" she could see the tip of Arisa's ear go red, it was incredible how, after all these years, Arisa sometimes still got embarrased when admiting her feelings, Kasumi expected her to tease her a little longer until she finally admited it but instead she got an affirmative nod from her wife, she couldn't surpress her smile.

"Did you miss this?" she asked, properly fondling her breast. One of the things she had learned early on was that Arisa liked to hear her talk during intimate moments and Kasumi was ready to use all her weapons if necessary.

"Yes…" was Arisa's answer. Kasumi started to fondle her breast more firmly, if Arisa was already answering this openly it meant she wouldn't need much foreplay. It was understandable, she had been arriving home late and leaving early for the past couple of weeks and any little free time they had Arisa had prefered for her to rest, so this was the first day they could enjoy at their leisure in a long tiem and Kasumi was not gonna waste it.

"Arisa… can I mark you?" her voice dropped a tone lower, whispering right into her wife's ear, Arisa was not the biggest fan of spending extra time covering marks with make up, so she always made sure to ask first. She got another affirmative nod and she wasted no time biting hard on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, she alternated between sucking and soft bites all over her neck while her hands kept playing with her breast until she felt Arisa's fingers circle around one of her wrist pushing her hand down towards the band of her shorts.

"Oh~ someone's eager" Kasumi teased, playing with the elastic band.

"S-shut up, just… please…" Arisa answered, pushing Kasumi's hands inside her shorts. Rough fingerpads made contact with soft flesh, making her shiver at the sensation. The vocalist let her fingers tease Arisa's clit all the way to the tip where she already found some moisture.

"Arisa, you're already this wet, you really did miss me, eh?" she circled two of her fingers around Arisa's clit, barely aplying any pressure and using her own wetness to lubricate her movements. Arisa moved her legs, intertwining them with Kasumi's, pulling her flush against her back.

"More…" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Mmh? What was it?" Kasumi smiled against Arisa's neck "I couldn't hear you"

Arisa groaned, there was no way she was giving in so easily. She let her hand wrap around Kasumi's hand once more and started moving her in firmer strokes, the wet noises of their movements started to fill the room. A moan made its way out of Arisa's mouth when Kasumi let her fingers rub against her tip, she let go of the vocalist's hands to hold onto the sheets. Kasumi kept the rhythm Arisa had settled, she could feel her wife getting closer by the way she was trying to keep her moans down, so she decided to make something to push her over the edge.

She started humping her hips against Arisa's behind, at the same time that she changed the way her hand moved around Arisa's clit, applying a little more pressure as she got closer to the tip. Her mouth found its way to her wife's ear, nibbling soflty. The keyboardist started rocking her hips in tempo with Kasumi's movements, she was so close.

"Cum for me?" Kasumi's low whisper in her ear was what finally pushed her over, her body trembling from her dry orgasm and the sensation of her wife's fingers gently stroking her sensitive flesh a couple more times before leaving her night shorts to go back to trace patterns on her abdomen with sticky fingers, waiting for Arisa to come down from her high.

"You're making me all sticky" Arisa whined, getting Kasumi's hands from under her shirt and turning around to face her. She was greeted by her wife's adoring smile, she moved her hands through Kasumi's hair, trying to comb out some of her bed hair before pulling her into a lazy kiss. Arisa smiled into the kiss and pulled away from her wife, she could see sparks in her eyes.

"Good morning, love" Kasumi said smiling and Arisa could only kiss her again, she had missed Kasumi's silly face and was looking forward to just laze around with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on other prompts that were posted before this one but they're getting a little longer so I decided to post this one to let you know I'm not dead. Let me know if you liked this chapter and if you prefer short or longer chapters or any other feedback that you may have.


	4. Update

I just wanted to give you an update on the next few chapters: 

  * The next chapter will be published this week.
  * Of the leftover prompts I will only be writing two more: Sayolisa and LisaxRoselia



After this week's chapter I'll keep writing but I don't think I will be able to upload in a while (I will be trying to but I can't make any promises). That's why I would like if you left more prompts, I will be writting shorter pieces for these ones.

To keep prompts easier to track please comment on this chapter:

Ship+prompt/situation/kink

The rules written on the first chapter still apply to this.


End file.
